Ohne dich!
by BloodyIce91
Summary: Songfic zu Rammsteins - Ohne dich


Ohne dich

Teil:1/1

Autor: BloodyIce91

Warnung: Slash, Death, Suizid, Dark

Pairing: Draco x Harry

Rating: PG –13

Songfic

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, weder Harry Potter, noch der Song Ohne dich, der gehört nämlich Rammstein, nur das Zeugs dazwischen ist meins

Bemerkungen: Tja so was passiert wenn ich nachts an einem größeren Projekt am schreiben bin und dann dummerweise Ohne dich von Rammstein im Radio läuft. Wenn sich die Gedanken dann auch noch selbstständig machen und man nicht an der andern Story weiterkommt, ist man verloren und schreibt es besser auf.  
Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Storys sind nicht beabsichtigt, also purer Zufall.

Kommentare sind natürlich erwünscht, also her damit. Gegen gute Kritik hab ich auch nichts.

Bei Fragen oder ähnlichen bitte an diese Mail wenden, Kommis gehen natürlich auch :-)

_BloodyIcegmx.de_

Ich wünsch euch noch viel Spaß beim lesen

**°°°°°°°°°°°° **

Ich werde in die Tannen gehn  
dahin wo ich sie zuletzt gesehn  
Doch der Abend wirft ein Tuch aufs Land  
und auf die Wege hinterm Waldesrand  
Und der Wald der steht so schwarz und leer  
weh mir oh weh, und die Vögel singen nicht mehr

Langsam tragen ihn seineFüße auf den Wald zu. Die letzten Strahlen der Sonne verschwinden hinter den tiefgrünen Tannen. Als er die Grenze des Nadelwaldes übertreten hat, breitet sich eine alles verschlingende schwärze aus. Sowohl in ihm, als auch um ihn herum. Der Weg ist kaum noch zu erkennen, doch das hindert ihn nicht an seinem Vorhaben. Diesen Weg kennt er auswendig, so oft war er ihn in der Vergangenheit schon gegangen.  
Aber nie allein ......  
In dem Forst herrscht Totenstille, kein Vogel, kein Rascheln, kein Lebenszeichen ist zu hören. Nur die alles verschlingende Stille.  
Früher war es hier nie so still!

**Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein, ohne dich  
mit dir bin ich auch allein, ohne dich  
Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden, ohne dich  
mit dir stehen die Sekunden, ohne dich**

„_Draco, du weist das ich gehen muss!"  
„Aber ich kann nicht ohne dich leben, Harry! Nicht mehr....."  
„Ich doch auch nicht, aber ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dass er dich irgendwann vor meinen Augen tötet, nur weil wir für ihn auf der falschen Seite sind."  
Zärtlich legen sich die weichen Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen auf die des Blonden. Zum letzten mal .....  
Der Kuss kommt den Beiden unendlich lang vor, und doch endet auch dieser Moment. Denn alles hat mal ein Ende.  
„Leb wohl mein Drache. Egal was passiert, irgendwann werden wir uns wieder treffen. Das verspreche ich dir."  
In diesem Moment fühlt sich der Slytherin allein, so allein wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Zu wissen, dass sein Freund in seinen Tod rennt, nur um ihn und alle Anderen zu retten, lässt ihn sich hilflos fühlen und verrückt werden.  
Eine einzelne Träne schleicht sich aus seinen Augen, als die schwere Eingangstür Hogwarts zufällt und Harry in die Dunkelheit verschwindet.  
_Mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf den Lippen, lässt Draco sich ihren letzten Minuten erneut durch den Kopf gehen.

**Auf den Ästen in den Gräben  
ist es nun still und ohne Leben  
Und das Atmen fällt mir ach so schwer  
weh mir oh weh, und die Vögel singen nicht mehr**

Ein Schluchzen entweicht seinem Rachen, aber um seine Liebe weinen kann er nicht. Wie denn auch, ein Malfoy lernt nie, wie man trauert.  
Die Natur schweigt immer noch, als wolle sie ihm mit ihrer Stille ein letztes Geleit bieten. Langsam aber sicher nähert er sich seinem Ziel, weit ist es nicht mehr. Nicht mehr lange und er würde ihm folgen können. Abrupt bleibt er stehen, als sich sein Ziel vor ihm ausbreitet. Der Blonde steht vor einer riesigen, tiefen Schlucht.  
_Bald bin ich bei dir, Harry!_

**Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein, ohne dich  
mit dir bin ich auch allein, ohne dich  
Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden, ohne dich  
mit dir stehen die Sekunden, ohne dich**

Heute war ein Feiertag für die ganze Zauberer Welt. Aber eigentlich hätte es eher ein Trauertag sein müssen. Aber einen Toten nahm diese Welt ja gerne in Kauf, wenn sie dafür erlöst ist.  
Heute vor einem Jahr war der Todestag zweier bedeutsamer, berühmter Menschen. Der eine war und ist es immer noch, für seinen tyrannische Herrschaft bekannt, der Andere für sein großzügiges Herz, seine Gutmütigkeit.  
Heute ist der Todestag von Harry Potter und Tom Vorlost Riddle, auch bekannt als Lord Voldemort.  
Draco hatte die Stunden bis zu diesem heutigen Tag gezählt, denn heute würde er seinen Harry endlich wiedersehen.

**Ohne dich**

Denn was war schon ein Feiertag, ein Tag, eine Woche, ein Leben ohne Harry?

**Und das Atmen fällt mir ach so schwer  
weh mir oh weh, und die Vögel singen nicht mehr**

War das, was er hier vor hat nicht Eigennutz? Harry war in den Kampf gezogen, um sein Leben zu retten.  
Zögernd tritt er einen Schritt zurück, von der Schlucht weg.  
_Nein es ist nicht nur Eigennutz, es ist purer Egoismus. Nur weil ich zu schwach bin um ohne ihn durchzuhalten. Bitte Verzeih mir Harry!  
_Er stellt sich erneut direkt vor den Abgrund und schließt seine Augen. Schaltet alle Gedanken aus, lässt sich von der Dunkelheit und Kälte aus seinem Herzen einwickeln. Als er seine Augen erneut öffnet, ist sein Blick ohne jede Zweifel.

**Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein, ohne dich  
mit dir bin ich auch allein ohne dich  
Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden ohne dich  
mit dir stehen die Sekunden, ohne dich**

Leb wohl du traurige Welt!  
Er beugt sich so lange in Richtung Tiefe bis er das Gleichgewicht verliert und kopfüber in die Schlucht fällt.  
In seinen letzten Sekunden, sieht er den Geist von Harry vor sich, der seine Hand hält.  
_„Ich verzeih dir mein Drache", trägt ihm der Wind die geflüsterten Worte an sein Ohr_. Dankend lächelt er den Geist an.  
Der Blonde ist sofort tot als er den Boden berührt.

**  
Ohne dich**

„Ich hab ihn gefunden Albus. Er hat sich wirklich von der Klippe gestürzt. Aber ersieht so friedlich und glücklich aus!", Minerva McGonagall lässt traurig den Zettel in ihrer Hand fallen und wendet sich zu dem Schulleiter um.  
Sie hatten vor einer Viertel Stunden nach Draco gesucht, weil er nicht zum Fest erschienen ist. In seinem Zimmerhatten siediesen Brief gefunden und nun die Leiche des jungen Malfoy geborgen  
„Vielleicht ist er ja jetzt glücklich, dort oben. Zusammen mit Harry!"

_Ich Draco Malfoy, werde Harry heute, an seinem Todestag folgen. Ich hatte jetzt ein Jahr Zeit darüber nachzudenken, aber ich kann einfach nicht ohne ihn. Ich weis, dass ich ein feiger Egoist bin. Ich weis auch, dass es eine Schande ist mein Leben, für das er seines gegeben hat, einfach so zu verschwänden.  
Aber das Leben hat für mich einfach keinen Sinn mehr.  
Ich hoffe nur das Harry mir verzeihen wird.  
Ich teile ihnen dies alles mit, weil ich möchte, das ich gefunden werde und neben Harrys Grab beerdigt werde.  
Die tiefe Schlucht im Verbotenen Wald, unser Lieblingsplatz, wird der Ort meines Todes sein.  
Bitte erfüllen Sie mir meinen Wunsch_

_Draco Malfoy_


End file.
